1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to graphical user interfaces and more particularly to a method and system for vectoring a pointer to a target item on a graphical user interface display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Graphical User Interface (GUI) is a computer program designed to allow a computer user to interact easily with the computer. GUI systems such as Microsoft Windows® and Apple Macintosh® include the following basic features: a display screen, a pointer, selectable items and a pointing device. The pointer (also sometimes referred to as a cursor) is a small symbol that usually appears on the display screen as an angled arrow. The pointer is moveable via a pointing device to selectable items such as links, hyperlinks, universal resource locators, icons, command buttons, menu items, task bar items, scroll bar item and the like. A pointing device is a mouse, track ball, pad, track point device, joy stick, stylus, light pen, or other device that allows a user to input pointer movement and to select an item on the display.
The process of moving a GUI pointer to the desired selectable item by moving a pointing device may at times be tedious. Unintentional movements of the pointing input device often cause the pointer to drift away from the desired selectable time. Additionally, the required process is time-consuming. It is desirable to provide a method and computer system for rapid and accurate automatic vectoring of a graphical user interface pointer. Such a method and system should minimize pointer drifting and reduce the time and effort required to move the pointer manually.